


【豆鹤莲】章鱼丸子店③

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 未婚夫心路历程
Kudos: 2





	【豆鹤莲】章鱼丸子店③

第二人称

你因为彻夜加班，在早晨到来时反而变得更加清醒，强撑着回到自己租住的公寓楼，却发现门没有上锁，推门进去，就只看到躺在地板上的恋人。你感到很奇怪，连回家的招呼都没打，而是在玄关就直接问道。  
“怎么了？睡在这儿，会着凉的。”  
“啊，你回来啦，我怎么不小心就在这里睡着了……抱歉，因为昨晚看电视看得太晚。”  
他从地板上仓促地坐起身，你发现他的动作比较迟缓，又看到遥控器一直放在电视柜子上没被动过，那是你离家之前就放在那里的。  
为什么要说谎？你产生疑问，却没有问出来。出于对恋人的关心，你也明白这几日他工作也很劳累，就提议道。  
“要去房间里再睡会吗，距离莲上班的时间还早吧。”  
“啊，不用，我……”  
莲还穿着昨天的高领毛衣，他昨晚好像并没有洗澡，真奇怪啊，你不由得走近了，隐约闻到了什么味道。  
“我好累啊……”  
你借故说着，想要抱住他确认，可是他竟然逃离了你的怀抱，并且紧张地揪紧了衣领，好像在隐藏不该有的痕迹。  
“对不起，我现在不想……”  
他背对着窗台的晨曦，低着头小声拒绝，脸上的表情模糊不清，你还在安慰自己，这一定是因为最近彼此都太忙太累了，所以失去了兴致。  
“也是呢，我也很累了。我就抱你一下，也不可以吗？”  
说出的话却失了耐心，你只看到他很惶恐地睁大了眼睛，迟迟不敢走近你的怀抱。  
太反常了，明明以前那么粘人，每次夜班之后回到家，他也一定会主动抱住自己，问自己是否劳累，还会准备热粥小菜，放好浴室热水，一起度过疲惫的清晨。  
“……”  
他就那样用双臂紧抱着自己，衣领的手松开了，毛衣应该是被大力地拽过，领口松松散散的，漏出一截雪白脖颈。  
你记得这段时间都没有再同他亲密过，那么，脖颈上深红的吻痕是从哪里来的，这无疑刺痛了你的双眼。  
“……这是什么？”  
你质问，而他沉默着。放弃了躲藏，不再逃避你的接触。你愤怒地抓紧他的肩膀，扯开那松开的领口，底下的痕迹更是触目惊心，失望透顶的你，不顾一切地将他按倒在地上，撕扯着他的衣服。  
“不，不要这样！”  
他哭喊着，声音依旧软腻，你当初最喜欢他这一点，他会在你的身下用这种让你受不了的声线呻吟。如今他用双手捂住哭泣的脸，双腿挣扎着，还是被你脱下了所有的衣物。  
天光大亮，你清晰地看透了一切，密密麻麻的深红痕迹，显示出他经历了一次精彩的情事，对方应该缺乏经验，但是也足够带来刺激的快感，连你都没有做到过这种程度，妒忌心让你不禁开始讥讽。  
“原来是背着我做了这样的事情…很舒服吧？他是不是这样侵犯你的？”  
你的手指突然插入了他的体内，一阵湿滑的感觉涌上，你心知肚明确实发生了什么。  
他羞愧地闭上了眼睛，眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，可是你已经不想温柔对待他了。  
“你总是清理不好，需要我帮你，你看，果然留下证据了吧？”  
你继续说着，却没有察觉到自己也同样泪流满面。  
我们究竟为什么走到这一步。你也在质问自己，是因为最近关心的太少了，让他感到寂寞了吗？还是说他和我在一起就根本没有满足过呢？  
他无助地仰躺在地板上，任由你的视线逡巡，温和的日光在他洁白的胸膛上留下温柔的投影，胸前的肉粒因为寒冷而立起来，顶端有些破皮，腿间的情况你也看到了，入口甚至有点伤到，他并没有遭受很温柔的对待，难道说是另一种可能？你心慌了，急忙撤出来，小心翼翼地问道。  
“莲，你是不是被强迫的？”  
他听你这么说，身体颤抖得更厉害了，但也只是摇头，并没有作出回答。  
你的眼泪滴落在他的身上，越来越多，你发现事情并不能遵从你的想法进行。  
他出轨了。  
并且包庇着出轨的对象。  
这件事的证实，竟然会让彼此都体会到如此深刻的痛苦。  
“为什么……”  
你疲惫地追问，夜班的疲劳此刻如潮水向你席卷过来，他的身体赤裸着展现在你的面前，正如展现在其他未知的男人面前一样。  
你苦涩地想到，那他们也应该是拥有同样的心思，因为直到现在，你对这不贞的恋人还存有欲望。  
“对…不起，对不起……”  
你听到他抽噎着向你道歉，荒谬地有了一种替他开脱的想法。  
沾染了污秽的他，在哭泣的时候依然令你心动。你觉得自己才是最不可理喻的人。  
可是既定事实已经放在眼前，再也容不得你辩驳，留在这里也只是徒增烦恼。  
“是谁做的？”  
你最后一次问他，他只是流泪，不再道歉，也不再说话了。望着他哭到红肿的眼睛，你不能再多看，提起包，带上外套，你又一次走到门口。  
“我们，就此分手吧。”  
你还在心底渴望着，他会试图挽回你，哪怕以再狼狈不堪的方式。可是他没有来。  
你这才想明白，刚进门时闻到的气息，原来那是腥膻的，浓郁的情欲味道。


End file.
